


The Second Chapter

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd shared a dance at a royal ball he'd not wanted to attend, but after having her in his arms, he couldn't fathom not seeing her again.  He'd wait on the bluffs until the sun went down if there was the smallest chance she'd meet him before he sailed off into the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Second Chapter  
> Series: Summer Challenge  
> Day: 12  
> Author: Roguie  
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
> Pairing: Killian/Emma  
> Rated: K  
> Words: 3200+  
> Spoilers: Nope  
> Summary: They'd shared a dance at a royal ball he'd not wanted to attend, but after having her in his arms, he couldn't fathom not seeing her again. He'd wait on the bluffs until the sun went down if there was the smallest chance she'd meet him before he sailed off into the night.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is definitely not mine. I don't know how many other ways to say it, but until I've got a naked pirate tied up in my living room willing to submit to my every command, I hardly doubt I'll ever be so lucky as to own that show. I'm not paid, I've not seen the pirate's naked tush, and the show doesn't air on HBO, so I can safely say, not it.  
> A/N: Holy crap, this one got away from me. 100-500 words my ass! This is actually the only reason I'm late tonight, because these two would not stop bloody flirting, I've been writing since I got home at 9:30!!! So here we have the continuation of my little Lieutenant Duckling world. Gosh I love these two kids!  
> A/N2: Holy crap, baby Neal went over well yesterday. You guys are amazing with all the reviews you sent in for that little fic. I spent all day grinning like a fool and I can't thank you enough for your kind words. You people truly made my day.

~~~?~~~

He stood on the bluffs overlooking the ocean; he could see the sails of the Jewel of the Realm as the men aboard prepared her to set sail in less time than he'd care to admit. Perhaps he was overly confident in himself as he waited there, a small box he'd found on the ship and converted into a picnic basket for the afternoon resting under a thick old tree near the edge of the bluff. A blanket he'd taken from his cot aboard the Jewel lay folded neatly atop the box, unfortunately nothing fancy as he would have preferred, but it was a blanket none the less.

When the sun shone high above his head and still he remained alone, Killian thought for a moment that perhaps she'd meant it when she said she'd not come. Perhaps her parents interceded, perhaps there was some formal affair that called for her attention; he'd not exactly given her an option on time. More minutes passed and he grew less confident, moving from his spot overlooking his ship back to the makeshift picnic he'd arranged. He began questioning his intelligence at using an old storage crate when a princess would be used to pretty wicker. He wished he had something softer than the worn wool blanket that would no doubt irritate her fair skin. He silently berated himself for thinking a that a lady of her calibre would have meant anything different than what she said when she'd clearly pointed out the difference in their positions within society. He called himself a fool, but still he waited.

With his back up against the old oak tree and his legs spread out on the grass, he closed his eyes against the sun beaming down upon him, determined to wait until it became time to return to his vessel and prepare for the month long voyage they'd undertake. His captain had his men well in hand for the afternoon, but the lieutenant would be needed before long. 

Perhaps he'd fallen asleep as he waited, for when he came back to himself the sun was no longer beating down on his closed eyes and he found himself resting in a shadow. He opened his eyes slowly, startled to find his curious gaze met by deep, sparkling green depths.

“I thought you a gentleman, Lieutenant, not a lazy beast shirking his duties for an afternoon nap.” Her eyebrow rose pointedly, but the gentle curve to her lips stole away the sting of her words.

“And I thought you a proper lady, highness, not a common girl who took her fancies in making a gentleman wait.”

Her grin widened as she reached up to remove the cap that secured the long tresses of her blonde hair; she'd obviously taken great care in hiding her identity to those who looked upon her from afar. Her fine silken dresses had been exchanged for something far more simple; a soft blue cotton that rested low against her pale skin, its skirts flaring away from her ankles in the wind, free of the many layers of petticoats she'd worn the night prior. Her arms and shoulders were bare beneath a white shawl, her boots simple black with belts. Not a soul would consider her the crown princess until they looked upon her face and lost themselves within the kindness of her eyes.

“And so I see the true nature of the dashing young lieutenant that swept me away last evening,” she teased back lightly, “Behind the poetic words lay a cutting tongue.”

Killian rose to his feet, bowing low before her as he looked up through his lashes and winked. “If your interest lay upon my tongue, Princess, you need only ask and I would be more than obliged to introduce you to its many wonders.”

Her blush hadn't changed from the night before except now he was able to track its slow progress down her throat and across the soft skin that rested above the hem of her dress. It disappeared well below that very hem, calling to his eyes to chase it, leaving his throat dry and his heart to beat an erratic rhythm that should have startled him and yet did not.

“Scandalous talk, Lieutenant,” she managed, her green eyes lighting with a fire he prayed meant something other than anger.

“Aye, Highness, if you've a mind I'd not object to whatever punishment you see fit.” He smirked at her as he straightened from his bow, his blue eyes filled with challenge.

“It seems such a waste to have come all this way to punish you for words, when I do recall having been promised a light meal.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder, pointedly looking from his dancing eyes to the box that lay beyond him. “If you'd be the gentleman you so claim and set out the food? I've brought with me a bottle of wine from my father's stores.” She turned to move back to the horse he'd not heard approach, easily reaching into the saddlebags and withdrawing a fine vintage.

Killian was speechless as he moved to do as she asked, laying out his thin blanket to cover the grass and dirt beneath the tree. He kept his eyes to himself, laying out the sandwiches and fruit he'd bought at the village tavern, pushing to the side the canteen of water he'd packed in with it, only setting out the small cups he'd taken from the Jewel's galley before leaving. He looked down at the meagre offerings and cringed, once again doubting what he had been thinking when he packaged it all up.

Emma never said a word as she settled herself onto the blanket across from him, handing him the bottle of wine as she smiled down at the simple meal. “Is that chicken on the bread?” she asked quietly, reaching for a sandwich as he struggled to open the bottle.

“Aye. Fresh too.”

She gave him a wide grin before biting into the bread, a decidedly unprincess-like moan of pleasure escaping her lips as she chewed. “Oh, this is excellent! The staff hardly ever serves chicken at the castle; as it was explained to me once, game fowl is of a much higher quality than the regular birds.” She shook her head, taking another large bite. “It's far too greasy and sits so heavy afterwards. Chicken is much nicer.”

Killian watched her in awe as she consumed her entire sandwich before he'd even started his own. He chuckled softly, handing her a cup of the wine she'd brought, along with a second sandwich. “I'm pleased I've made the proper choice then, Highness,” he grinned at her, nudging the second sandwich closer to her. 

“Will you be a typical man and crow about that, now?” she asked with a lifted eyebrow, seriously contemplating the second sandwich. 

“Perhaps if you were to allow me to steal a kiss, m'lady, I'd be more apt to keep this secret between us. After all, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, now does he?”

She snorted softly, unwrapping the second sandwich and biting into it heartily. “I've come to doubt your claim as a gentleman, Mr. Jones. All this talk of tongues and kissing on an afternoon you promised nought but good company and conversation.”

“As you wish,” he inclined his head slightly. “Then tell me about yourself, Princess, for I know nothing more than what I've witnessed in these past eighteen hours.”

“What would you have me tell you?”

He shrugged. “Perhaps your age? The activity you enjoy best? Anything to soothe my craving for knowledge where you're concerned.”

She giggled, sipping her wine, considering him carefully. “Few in the kingdom do not know my age, Lieutenant.”

“Aye, but I'm a man of the sea, love, and I don't listen to idle chatter.”

She blushed heartily once again, shaking her head. “I have but eighteen winters; I've lived in this castle my entire life but have enjoyed travel to other lands when my parents approve. I enjoy most activities, although I much prefer the outdoors to indoors.”

He leaned slightly closer to her, once again lost in the stain her blush left on her fair skin. “But which activities truly motivate your heart, Princess?”

She shrugged softly, “I'm quite adept at riding. Mother says I come by the skill honestly, as my father is a master horseman.”

“And you ride quite often?”

“A fair bit, yes, which is actually why I was able to slip away from the castle unnoticed. They'll not question my absence so long as I'm home in time for dinner.”

Killian's eyes sparkled mischievously as he shifted closer still. “Is that so, love? You've allowed yourself to meet with me, a strange man in your lands, and no one is the wiser? What would you do if I tried to whisk you off to my ship? We could be far from port before your parents became wise to your disappearance.”

She giggled, reaching for the bottle of wine and pouring herself a second generous cup. “You underestimate me, Mr. Jones. I'm skilled in battle as well. My father insisted on a full knowledge of hand to hand combat considering my propensity to steal away from the castle unseen.”

Killian's laugh was filled with true mirth. “Truly, m'lady? Hand to hand combat? A tiny bit like you?”

“You laugh, sir, but I've bested larger than yourself.”

“Something you'll have to demonstrate for me to believe, I'm afraid.” He lifted an eyebrow at her suggestively, finding enough courage to trace a finger down the delicate skin of her forearm. 

“You're a lech, Mr. Jones,” she glared down at him with all the intimidation she possessed, only to be met by his gentle smile and encouraging eyes.

“Aye, lass, but still a gentleman. If I cause you discomfort, please say as much and I'll stop. My interest is truly in getting to know you better.”

“But what form of getting to know me interests you the most?” Her eyes grew suddenly wide, the soft circle her lips formed telling him she'd not meant to say anything quite as suggestive, her blush deepening as she suddenly found an apple on the blanket worth of her complete attention.

Killian's grin spread, his fingers relaxing and brushing her arm with soft firm strokes. “What would you know of such things, my little princess?” he murmured softly.

“Enough, I'm sure, to know what's on your mind.” She tried to keep her tone haughty and unimpressed, but the rise of soft goosebumps that chased the trail his fingers made on her flesh followed by the soft shiver that wracked her spine spoke volumes of her sheer innocence.

“Aye, I'm sure many a young prince has spent time getting to know you,” he teased softly, his fingers moving from her arm to her back, continuing the soft, unimposing touch.

“They have tried, and I assure you, sir, they've gotten no further than you will today.” She bit her lip soundly to cover the quickening of her breath, but even with the small distance that still separated them Killian could hear the tell tale beat of her startled heart.

“That knowledge soothes me like no other, Princess,” he murmured truthfully, removing his wandering hand as she truly started to tremble and the heat from her blush could be felt between them.

They remained in silence for long moments, both staring out over the bluff as the sun began to lower, the afternoon growing long. “When do you set sail?” she asked quietly, not meeting his eyes as she spoke.

“A few hours yet, although my captain will need me back before long.” Killian spoke wistfully as he once again found himself looking for the sails of the Jewel.

“And your journey will last how long?”

“A full month at the very least. Perhaps a week or two longer depending on the winds. The services of the Jewel have been assigned to your father for the foreseeable future as my King prepares for war on his front. We're to run between the kingdoms regularly, providing supplies for the coming combat. Your father has been very generous in his dealings with my King.”

Emma nodded quietly, surprising Killian as she shifted on the blanket, leaning against his shoulder while they watched over the sea. “It is good that you'll be returning here, Mr. Jones. I'd not like to think our conversation will end today.”

Killian couldn't help the leap of his heart as she spoke, his eyes betraying him as swiftly as his lips as his face broke out in an honest smile. “I feel the same, Princess.”

“Emma,” she murmured softly, turning to offer him a smile.

“Emma,” he repeated, his smile reflected in his eyes as her name passed his lips. “It has been my greatest pleasure to meet you, Emma. Perhaps on our next meeting, we can do away with the formality of our conversation and speak like friends?”

“You're still a lech, Mr. Jones,” she began, only to be interrupted as his large fingers enveloped her own, the warmth of his hand seeping beneath her skin.

“Killian, please.”

“Fine. You're still a lech, Killian, and I'm sure my father will have my head should he discover that I've been consorting with you, but I find myself unable to say no when you ask. So, if it's friends you want to be, then perhaps the formality can be overseen. Upon your return, that is.”

He chuckled softly. “Upon my return, of course.” He winked at her, catching her startled gaze.

“What?”

“Holding back friendship until I return. Does that mean m'lady will miss me while I'm sailing the realm for her father?”

She lifted a stoic eyebrow, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “You flatter yourself, sir. We hardly know one another well enough to be missed.”

He nudged her shoulder slightly, pulling her fingers to his lips. “And yet you're bartering for my return.”

“You think very highly of yourself, Killian.”

He grinned against her fingers before climbing to his feet and pulling the princess to her own. “I could hardly think lowly of myself, could I? After all, I'm an officer in the King's navy, second in command of the fastest ship in the realm, I'm devilishly handsome and I've a beautiful princess on my arm that will miss me while I'm gone. If asked I would have to say I've been blessed by the gods, love, wouldn't you?”

“You exaggerate the situation, Lieutenant, I am hardly on your arm.”

He chuckled, offering her a saucy wink before packing up the remains of their lunch. “So you'd agree I'm devilishly handsome and that you'll miss me, then?” He laughed as she blushed, turning her back on him while he folded his blanket and went to fetch her horse from its tether. “I accept your silence as a statement that you concur.”

“Lech.”

“Only for you, love.”

“And every barmaid in every port?”

Something twisted inside Killian as he turned to face her, her innocence radiating from her as she waited shyly for a response to which she quite obviously didn't want to know the truth. Oddly, Killian found himself unable to lie while she looked at him, wide green eyes trusting even if they were tinged with trepidation. 

“No longer.” He said simply, inclining his head for the princess to take her horse from his grasp. He bowed to her more as a habit than a formality and stepped away, offering her his clasped hands to assist as she mounted. Once she was settled she looked down at him, a soft smile curving her lips.

“You will sail safe, Lieutenant?”

He nodded quietly, sorry to see their afternoon end. “Of course, m'lady. I would hate to disappoint you should I not return.”

She reached into her saddlebag and withdrew a small bit of cloth, handing it to Killian with trembling fingers. “I shouldn't give favours to a sailor, in fact, I really don't know why I brought it in the first place, but if you should find yourself lonely while you're on the sea, Killian, take this out and think of me and know I look forward to another picnic when you return.”

He held the small square in his hand, the silken fabric moving easily between his fingers; it was a patch of blue the exact shade of the dress she'd worn to the ball the night before, her initials carefully embroidered into the top corner of the fabric, small enough not to be noticed, but his eyes caught them immediately. “Emma...” he started, his words a reluctant protest on his lips knowing they could both be severely reprimanded if anyone understood the meaning behind the cloth.

“If my father taught me anything it was that all men are equal; it's their actions that set them apart from each other. He may have forgotten that over the years, but I haven't. I've enjoyed our time together, last night and now, and I'd like to spend more time with you when you return, regardless of our statuses. Will you agree?”

Killian swallowed thickly, taking a long moment to consider her words before tucking her favour away in his jacket pocket. He knew he should return it, knew that she was far too young to be giving favours to anyone beyond the young princes that would come for her hand; he knew he should discourage her gently, but his heart skipped beats at the thought and a traitorous selfishness rose up within him. If he had any kind of a chance to truly know the young princess, he had to take it, regardless of what was right. “Aye, lass, of course I agree.”

“Very well, then I expect to hear word from you no later than six weeks from tonight.” She issued her words as a command, but her honest smile and wide green eyes told him the truth. She looked forward to their next stolen hours as much as he.

“A promise I'll gladly keep, Highness.” He'd never spoke words more true in his life.

Although he'd spent the afternoon surprising her, it was Emma that provided the final shock. She leaned down from her horse, gracefully clung to the saddle, and pressed her warm lips to his, stealing the first kiss they were to share between them for her own. His surprise prevented him from reacting further, his stunned mind only able to move his lips against hers for a brief moment before she leaned away once again, her cheeks bright red, her eyes blazing with life.

No further words fell between them. She spun her horse abruptly, kicking into its side, her hair flowing down her back in the wind, free of the cap she'd forgotten she'd let rest under the oak tree they'd abandoned. He watched her in awe for long minutes as she sped away, never looking back over her shoulder, until the forest between the castle and the bluffs swallowed her and she disappeared from view.

Only when every last trace of her was gone did he turn back around, gathering his belongings and beginning his long walk back to the docks where his captain and crew were waiting on his presence. For the first time in his life as a naval officer, Killian Jones found himself loathe to leave port. The only thing that kept him going through the motions that were so ingrained they required no conscious thought was the understanding that the next time he set foot in this kingdom, he wouldn't waste precious time pussy footing around the crown princess. Every spare moment he had off his ship would be spent in her presence, one way or another.

There was no doubt that Emma had thoroughly captured his attention. He would have wondered how long it would take her to capture his heart, if she hadn't already ridden off with it safely enclosed in her hands.

~~~Fin~~~

Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time.


End file.
